saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Schwarzerfeld
Laura Schwarzerfeld 'or also known as '''Laura Sugimura '''is a player of End War Online and a member of Hotel November, and is the main character of End War Online: Through the Sights and End War Online: Beyond Redemption, as well as a character in Shattered Boundaries and Cobalt Bullet. Appearance Laura has deep red eyes and long, silver hair reaching down her back to her waist. In-game, she wears a uniform outside her missions, consisting of a white jacket and bagged trousers, with high leather boots, quite fitting for her rank as Captain. She might wear a cowl, though this is only seen when she is preparing to leave for missions. Around her shoulder she has strapped a holster for her sniper rifle, yet if the situation calls for it she can attach her glaives to the holster as well, or another decently sized weapon. Her belt holds an additional holster for her handgun and a knife. Background She is a relative of Nakuro. She was born Germany, though she moved to Japan in her early years. She moved on to learn Aikido, though she has shown to feature other styles of traditional martial art forms. On one of her birthdays she recieved a RiftGear set, and shortly after she ammounted enough money to buy End War Online in which she honed her skill as a marksman. She was ultimately contacted by Lieutenant-General Cromnik of the Renskr Military and supposedly joined the ranks of the elusive sniper guild Hotel November. After her time spent in the Renskr Military as Captain of November Company and the unfolding of the scheme surrounding Lieutenant-General Cromnik, she forcefully resigned from her former rank alongside her teammates. Having suffered the loss of Dimitri Jäger, who split from the group after they formed Hotel November as it is known today, she continued various covert operations alongside her remaining teammates. Recently though, having been contacted by the leader of Maverick, Chris Walker, they signed up for a one-time contract to track down Drake Shaw. Bearing a few set-backs, it seems Laura has her work cut out for her as she delves deeper into the problematic schemes of the 'AEP' and the strange concept that is Void. Personality Laura is percieved on first sight as a cold-hearted induvidual, and she makes sure others keep away from her by acting as such. She holds no affection nor emotional attachments to any others aside from who she wishes to befriend, and her unwavering loyalty lies with Hotel November without question. Though, once you get to work with her (which rarely happens) she opens up slightly. Beneath that cold outer layer lies a much more charismatic girl then you thought she was. She remains full of pride, yet you would see a more straight-forward and honest side of her. Even though she performs her missions for Hotel November without question, she often wonders whether the path she is taking withing the game is right or wrong, and asks herself if the outcome of the guild's missions and goals is what she ultimately desires herself. Relations Dimitri Jäger - Laura got along with the Russian under the tag of 'colleagues who happen to share drinks'. She highly disapproved of his drunken sniping methods, and often scolded him outside their missions. She could not deny the fact that he was an excellent partner in the guild though, based upon his succes rates and test results. She was almost saddened to see such talent gone to waste once he decided to withdraw from Hotel November, and to this day she's never fully understood why he chose to leave the guild. Ridley Scordato - Laura is one of the few players who even exchanges more then a few sentences with Ridley, due to their partnership in Hotel November, and would almost consider him more then just a mere 'colleague'. She respects him as a player, even as an Angel Hybrid, and she was very impressed by his innovative skills as a marksman after their mission in Heavenside Purgatory. She often opts to partner up with him, but she would feel indifferent if he was or wasn't there. Vincent Kennedy - Even less words are spoken between Vincent and Laura, except during missions. Laura is very impressed with his knack for strategy, almost to the point of jealousy. That doesn't mean she dislikes him. She recognises a lot of herself in Vincent, and the few times that they actually interact they seem on good terms with one another, even with the lack of conversation. Dwight Duncan - Dwight was among the few early partners she had to work with. He certainly was a fearsome, well-oiled gunslinger, but it was his attitude that caused the great rift between the two. It didn't take long until Laura decided to finish the contract on her own accord, certainly after Dwight started calling her 'Fräulein'. Collecting her reward, she departed from Dwight without a word, and the two haven't seen eachother since. Philip Lawton - Laura feels distastingly proud of Lawton that he pulled a quick one on him, wounding her calf (quite the feat for her standards of play), and also has a mild animosity towards him for holding a grudge against her. On the other hand, she feels second-hand regret and shame for what Jäger did to him, feeling responsible for his maimed visage. Apart from that, she's long put him into forgotten history. Yamato Haseo - For now, Laura has taken a peculiar interest in Yamato, and is eager to find out the limitations to his abilities. Unlike many other players out there, she acknowledges the importance Yamato has to EWO, and understands her position in helping Maverick at this moment in time. Junsaku Sugimura - Laura holds little love for her younger sibling. Their bond has come to an all time low since their childhood, and they often clash with one another. Their parents dissaprove of their petty quarrels, but to no avail have they been able to 'correct' Laura's stance towards Jun. Abilities *'Faction - 'Human/Demon Hybrid *'Occupation - 'Sniper *'Main Equipment: **''Valkyrie M115 **Black Rogue **VMAR96 **Warglaives **Iron Stars Her style of using her sniper rifle is very reliant on patience, often lying in wait for hours on end until her contract shows up. She is also experienced in the school of stealth, and often uses a ghillie suit during covert operations conducted by Hotel November. Though she usually works through a set of codes which marksmen abide by, she is capable of turning almost any situation on the battlefield to her advantage as strategical mastermind. Laura depends solely on her skills as a sniper and exclusively uses her Valkyrie in any given situation. Sadly, there are dire enough missions in which her Valkyrie is completely obsolete. At those times she is backed up by her handgun in tight-knit combat which requires more close quarter engagement, or she might pull out her VMAR96 or her Black Rogue. Adding to her strategy, she opts for Iron Stars, more commonly known as a type of claymores, when luring in combatants to her position, which detonate through motion sensors. She will use her years in martial arts if needed to disarm and subdue her opponent before swiftly ending his or her life. Demon Powers *Cursed Vision *Dark Flame *Shadow Burst As a Demon Hybrid, she tends to hide away her other side and mostly shows her human side. Thus, It is considered rare for her to draw forth her Warglaives. It doesn't imply she can't wield her Warglaives, she just won't use them unless she is completely backed in a corner with no options left. The same goes for her other Demon Powers; She won't rely on them unless no other choice is given. The moment she does use her Soulcraft, she becomes a fearsome opponent. Though she is far from as skilled in Soulcraft as she is in sniping, she can easily take down her enemy. Her style revolves more about speed bursting, evading the enemy's attacks, and then to exploit the weak points, striking precisely and causing a devastatingly enormous amount of damage. She will use flames to burn her opponents, and often she looses control over the flamespread, leaving fire scattered around the battlefield. Trivia *She is based on a combination of the characters Captain MacMillan and Laura Bodewig. *Before she joined Hotel November she used to team up with a regiment of scottish snipers, with whom she perfected her skills as marksman. Another reference to Captain MacMillan. *The colors of Laura's uniform are taken from the German Flag. *She takes after her father's hobby, and as such she is considered a decent pianist. Category:Player Category:Members of Hotel November Category:Hybrid Player Category:Female Category:Nakuro Category:Character Category:End War Online Player Category:Protagonist